Bikini Bottom Hearts
Bikini Bottom Hearts is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants revolving around the love lives of SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward, airing on Sponge Network Saturday nights at 10PM. Season 1 '1. All's Well That Ends Well Written by Ponyo Fan' At a wild house party, SpongeBob and Sandy announce they are "going steady", meanwhile Mindy loses her virginity to Patrick. Things begin to change when SpongeBob and Sandy deal with pressure on them to be constantly romantic now that they're a couple, and they begin to wonder if they were better off as just friends, while Mindy is worried as to rather her relationship with Patrick will change after sex. (TV-14-D) (BBFC 12) '2. Squid on Hold Written by Ponyo Fan' After Squilvia tells Squidward that they should see other people, he is heartbroken and goes into a deep depression which the rest of his friends try to help him with. (TV-PG-DL) (BBFC 12) '3. Mindy Over Flowers Written by Ponyo Fan' King Neptune does not approve of Mindy's relationship with Patrick, and Mindy is scared to tell him she lost her virginity to Patrick. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Sandy discuss marriage. (TV-PG-DLS) (BBFC 12) '4. Jealousy Written by Ponyo Fan' Sandy finds herself unable to control her jealousy for Mindy and Patrick's pretty much perfect relationship, and accidentally blurts out to SpongeBob during a fight that she wishes their relationship were more like Mindy and Patrick's. Meanwhile, Squilvia and Squidward get back together. (TV-PG-D) (BBFC PG) '5. Dancing in the Dark Written by Ponyo Fan' SpongeBob throws another house party, in which SpongeBob and Sandy have their first slow dance. Meanwhile, things get steamy between Squilvia and Squidward, as Squilvia attempts to pressure him into taking it to the next level. (TV-14-D) (BBFC 12) '6. Dinner and a Movie Written by Ponyo Fan' SpongeBob and Sandy go to see a romantic drama, and compare their relationship to the one depicted in the movie. Meanwhile, King Neptune invites Patrick to dinner to see if he is worthy of being apart of their family. (TV-PG-DV) (BBFC PG) '7. Everybody Talks Written by Ponyo Fan' SpongeBob wakes up at a night club, unaware of what happened the night before (but for some reason Sandy won't speak to him), and hears various rumors by people as he tries to piece it all together. (TV-PG-DL) (BBFC 12) '8. This Love Written by Ponyo Fan' Patrick isn't sure what to do anymore. King Neptune still doesn't accept him, and Mindy is being pulled farther and farther away. Part of him is saying to call it off, the other part needs her too much. He begins to suffer a mental breakdown. (TV-PG-LV) (BBFC 12) '9. Little Habits Written by Ponyo Fan' SpongeBob tries not to notice the fact that Sandy bites her nails when nervous, while Squidward notices he's actually never made Squilvia laugh with his jokes. (TV-PG) (BBFC PG) '10. Don't Say Goodbye Written by Ponyo Fan' Mindy makes a regular routine of sneaking out of the castle at night to go see Patrick, until King Neptune finds out, and is furious. Mindy then decides she's had enough, and runs away to live with Patrick. In the end, she realizes that her father only wants what is best for her and moves back in, expecting to never see Patrick again, until King Neptune tells her if she's happy, he's happy, and he will let her go see him. (TV-PG-LS) (BBFC 12) '11. Won't Get Fooled Again Written by Ponyo Fan' On her way home from SpongeBob's house, Sandy is attacked by a gang and almost raped. After hearing about this, SpongeBob becomes more protective over her, and after a while insists that she moves in, but Sandy isn't sure if she's ready for that kind of commitment. (TV-14-D) (BBFC 12) '12. Rumor Has It Written by Ponyo Fan' After noticing SpongeBob's computer is password protected, Sandy becomes curious as to just what he's hiding behind it. Meanwhile, Squilvia mishears a conversation between Squidward and his mother and believes he is cheating on her. (TV-PG-DL) (BBFC 12) '13. The Longest Days Written by Ponyo Fan' After an argument between SpongeBob and Sandy and Patrick and Mindy, they challenge each other to see who can go without sex the longest. Since Squilvia and Squidward can't participate as they've never had sex, they come up with a hilarious plan to get the couples to crack involving a night club, dimmed lights, plenty of private bedrooms, and water balloons. Don't ask. (TV-14-D) (BBFC 12) '14. Heartbreak Avenue Written by Miss Dawg289' SpongeBob's heart is broken after Sandy leaves him, as she thinks he is sexually pressuring him too much. After this, he gets depressed and begins to lose faith in the world. After breaking down in front of Patrick and Mindy, and jealously insulting their relationship in front of their faces, he leaves town, and moves to a new city. This is when Sandy starts to want him back... Also, Squidward and Squilvia have sexual intercourse for the first time. Features award-winning song "In Your Hands". (TV-14-DLS) (BBFC 12) '15. I Remember It Like It Was Yesterday... Written by Ponyo Fan' An episode explaining how Patrick and Mindy ran into each other again and became a couple. Meanwhile, Squilvia misses her period, and begins to worry about whether she is pregnant or not. (TV-PG-DL) (BBFC 12) '16. Too Obvious Written by Ponyo Fan' Squilvia gets the results of her pregnancy test back, which reveal she is pregnant. She proceeds to try to hide her early symptoms of pregnancy, but it seems that everyone notices but Squidward. (TV-PG-L) (BBFC PG) '17. Confrontation Written by Ponyo Fan' Sandy confronts Squilvia about her pregnancy, and encourages her to tell Squidward, however, she is afraid of how he will react. (TV-PG-DS) (BBFC 12) '18. Break Him Gently Written by Ponyo Fan' Squilvia plans a special date with Squidward so she can deliver him the news about her pregnancy. However, on the date, Squidward makes multiple comments about how he is happy just being together and doesn't want kids, unaware she is pregnant. Squilvia begins to panic and runs off crying. Meanwhile, Sandy is angry at SpongeBob after she finds a copy of Playsponge in the bathroom, accusing him of loving "fake women" more then her. However, Patrick actually gave him the magazine. (TV-14-D) (BBFC 12) '19. The "A" Word Written by Ponyo Fan' Squilvia confesses to Squidward that she is pregnant. Squidward is quite frightened due to his low-income job and not feeling he is ready for a child, and when he brings up the possibility of getting an abortion, she runs away, calling him a bastard and that she never wants to see him again. Meanwhile, things start getting hot and heavy between SpongeBob and Sandy when they take a visit to Bikini Bottom's red light district... (TV-14-DLS) (BBFC 15) Note: This episode is never aired before 8pm on Sponge Network in repeats due to sexual content. '20. Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Written by Tanner Schnabel' A woman moves into Bikini Bottom and falls in love with Patrick and tries to trick him into adultery. Will Patrick stay loyal to Mindy, or will he fall victim to the newer woman? (TV-14-D) (BBFC 12) '21. Are You Really Mine? Written by Ponyo Fan' Patrick begins a sexual relationship with the woman, first intending it as a "friends with benefits" type of deal, then realizing he might actually love her. Meanwhile, Mindy begins to get suspicious, and after informing her friend about her suspicions, word gets back to King Neptune. He is furious. (TV-14-D) (BBFC 12) '22. This Could Be The End: Part 1 Written by Ponyo Fan' Sandy loses her funding from the science program and now must return to land, just after SpongeBob proposes to her. Also, King Neptune spies on Patrick and finds out about his relationship with the other woman, and debuts on whether telling his daughter or confronting Patrick himself would be the best thing to do. (TV-PG-D) (BBFC PG) '23. This Could Be The End: Part 2 Written by Ponyo Fan' Sandy is given 24 hours to say her goodbyes to everyone in Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, King Neptune confronts Patrick, who begs King Neptune not to tell and he will break off the relationship. However, King Neptune puts a truth spell on Patrick and it turns out he has no intentions to break off the relationship with the other woman. He then runs off to go tell Mindy, in a comedic chase scene. (TV-PG) (BBFC PG) '24. This Could Be The End: Part 3 Written by Ponyo Fan' After her 24 hours are up, Sandy is sent home; however, SpongeBob manages to sneak aboard the rocketship with her, and the two of them discuss what their future could be like on land. Meanwhile, King Neptune tells Mindy that Patrick is cheating on her with photographic evidence, and Mindy runs to the bathroom crying. The episode ends with Patrick begging her to open the door and Mindy, with a knife in her arm with blood dripping down it, choking out "Please just let me die..." (TV-14-V) (BBFC 12) Cast *Ponyo Fan as Sandy Cheeks, Squilvia *Tanner Schnabel as SpongeBob, Squidward *IHeartSpongeBob as Patrick *Miss Dawg289 as Mindy Signups *Ponyo Fan - Creator, Director, Writer *Tanner Schnabel - Writer, Animator, Title Card Creator, Producer *Miss Dawg289 - Writer, Script Writer *IHeartSpongeBob - Supervising Producer, Editor *Teleram - Writer, Supervising Producer Awards Fifi this show is smexy.jpg|This show has won a Smexy Award! 3D-Love-Heart.jpg|Best Romance Series Lazaro Awards 2014 Trivia *Each season has 24 episodes. *The show is rated TV-PG to TV-14 in America, and PG, 12, and 15 (used rarely) in the UK. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Ponyo Fan Category:Smexy Awards Winners